All Female Utopia!
by Haunted-Echoes
Summary: Au: An all female Utopia where the woman rule, and the men slave at their feet. What happens when Haruno Sakura, an mistress known for her angelic looks, and sexy slaves; gets some new recruits? Forbidden romance of the ages. SakuraxMulti, R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, Well I know I should be concentrating on my story, 'I love her, he loves her, and she loves us too!' But I got an awesome Idea for a SakraxMultiple Fanfic. So here it is! And please don't take anything seriously, I am not sexist, or anything, okay? So R&R, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not, and will not ever own Naruto. So get it through your heads!

**~^3****rd**** Person POV^~**

Sakura sighed. She was walking out of her house in a lazy fashion, not at all interested in her current task at hand. She was going to go and pick up her new slaves today. Little did they know she was anxious in seeing them. She did pick them out of a catalogue, after all.

One of the reasons, they were handsome. And she would watch them sweat, get dirty, and serve all of her desires.

"Hm…" Her voice broke the silenceas she slipped into her wagon, which was pulled with more slaves, all of them male.

Yes, This was a planet ruled by woman. That slave men to do whatever, and whenever the ladies so desired it. It was a utopia of sorts, a planet where woman roamed free, and men served at their feet. It was actually rather stupid, if you asked her. While the Ladies of the planet got a proper education, the men were being educated in slavery. And while the women were becoming proper ladies, the men were becoming proper slaves. It was actually quite disgusting, if you asked her.

While she was caught up in her line of thoughts, the wagon jerked to a stop. As a slave opened the door, and she stepped out, gathering information about the current situation with one glance.

She was at the airport, where she was arranged to pick up her slaves.

Man, was she exited, but she would never admit to the fact. She wanted to meet them personally, since they will be spending the rest of their days together. Unless she gets bored with them and sells them. Which will likely never happen.

Along that train of thought, a loud voice echoed through the airport.

"You no good for nothing piece of scum! Move it, and go meet your mistress before I make you go myself!"

It was Zabuza, her assistant. He was one of the lucky ones who don't have to slave around. He was a boss of sorts, where he still answered to her, he had the authority to order around the other slaves.

Sakura simple shook her head, smiling slightly. She always held a bond with Zabuza, even though they might not show it. So when she spotted him from the crowd with a line of men following behind. Sakura could only nod her head in greeting while he walked up to her, and bowed respectfully.

"Good evening, Miss Sakura. I have brought your new recruits."

He stated as politely as he can, even though his voice was always gruff, it was good enough for Sakura.

So she glanced behind him, and there they were. The most gorgeous men she has ever laid eye on for a while. Unlike her other slaves, they were younger, and probably new to slavery. Since they looked hesitant in bowing down to her, but they did with great skill. It almost made Sakura smile.

But not quite. She simply stared down at them with curious emerald eyes. Seeing if one would actually look up to meet hers. But no, they were trained well. They all let her look at them, without a single fidget; or movement period.

"State your names and abilities, and why I should keep you without turning you back around to get on that plane."

She was harsh, and she knew it. But she had a reputation to uphold. Since she was known far and wide for having the most gorgeous slaves, and being the strictest of all the mistresses in Konoha.

But without her behavior, she was also the most beautiful. Many slaves would be honored to be requested by Miss Sakura, just to take a glance at her beautiful figure, flawless face, but with a big temper. She was simply perfect, in their minds, anyway.

"My names Hyuuga Neji, Miss Sakura. My field of specialty consists of a lean build, which could be useful for security. I have training for fighting, and have no need of a weapon. And the reason I think you would need my servises, is because I would be a great use to be a security guard to your mansion, Milady."

He stated calmly, letting his gaze wander along the ground near her feet, where her perfectly painted toenails glowed a shade of pink in the rays of the sun.

"Very well. From this day on, you will be a security to the mansion. Please leave the line, and walk behind Zabuza, where he will lead you men to the house behind my wagon when the time comes."

Sakura mentioned calmly, as Neji did as told. Not once letting his gaze meet hers, since it was considered being disrespectful unless asked to look up.

"Next in the line."

Sakura ordered in a monotone, as she stared at the foreign line of men. Until she let her gaze hit the next slave, a seemingly wild man. His messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws, with distinct red fang markings on his cheeks. He was simply... Gorgeous.

"My name is Inuzuka Kiba, Miss Sakura. All my life I have trained with dogs, and can train them well. By my clan we have a special link to dogs, which can communicate with them without problems, same goes for wolves; or any other mammal in the dog breed. My reason will be that I will be of good use when training dogs, Milady."

He stated, following Neji's first idea and letting his gaze wander to her feet. Where he almost let a smile pass his façade, but not yet. He didn't want his mistress to turn him back.

"Very well, you will be a dog trainer. Please follow Neji to the back of the wagon."

Her voice sounded like clear bells to his ears. He couldn't wait to get to see that that voice belonged to, and who will own him for the rest of his life. But being with Miss Sakura didn't sound too bad for the Inuzuka boy.

But being a slave, he did as told and walked over to his comrade, standing beside him silently as the two secretly shared glances to one another.

Now it was Naruto's turn. Boy, he cannot wait to speak to his mistress. He wanted to hear her voice speak directly to him, and not the other boys.

"Next, please."

Oh yes, it was pure bliss just hearing her voice. It made him wonder how it will sound with her pinned underneath him, moaning—

"Say your name, scum."

Zabuza hissed out, while Naruto instantly was brought out of his line of thought even to his utter grief.

"My names Uzumaki Naruto, Miss Sakura. I have many traits, one of them is sparring. I can fight rather well, like Neji; I don't need to wield a weapon. And my reason is the same as Nejis', Milady."

He stated, his voice wavering at some points. It wasn't his fault he had barely no control, just looking at her toenails made him pant, and have sexual desires for the maiden… Weird, yes. But you cannot blame him, as Sakura being the one perfection that the world possessed.

"Very well, just like Neji. I will place you under security, please go take your place."

Sakura once again stated in a monotone. Arching a brow at his unusual breathing pace, but left it be. And let her gaze wander to the next consistent. He looked the lazy type, which Sakura paid no attention to. With his jet-black hair tied into a ponytail, his narrow brown eye, and calm expression. Sakura would say he was pretty sexy.

"Nara Shikamaru, Mistress. I have a high intelligence, which can be useful for being a teacher to the younger slaves, or simply a battle strategist. The reason is simply, Milady. I would be of great use if you were to want anything that you cannot get, and with my help, I can get it for you."

He stated calmly, and quite lazily, while Sakura smirked.

"I'm glad you know what you are needed for, Shikamaru. You're place at my mansion will be exactly that, you will be a teacher. And when the time is needed, you shall be a battle strategist."

Shikamaru nodded, and remained in place until she dismissed him. But that didn't happen. She did something Shikamaru wished she didn't, she walked up to him, and tilted his head up to stare up into her gorgeous emerald orbs. Which made his breath hitch at her angelic appearance.

"Shikamaru, I would like you to stay by my side and help me pick out the other slaves jobs."

He nodded his head dumbly, oblivious to the other slaves. It was simply he, and Sakura. The pink haired, emerald eyes Sakura. Oh yes, she was beautiful, and simply a huge turn on. Her bright pink hair, emerald eyes, and fair skin. She was a wet dream come true— Or so Shikamaru thought.

"Y-Yes Mistress."

He managed to choke through, while it seemed the other slaves seemed to clench their fists in jealousy for him to see their mistress before they even got to see.

She nodded her head, oblivious to the other male's discomfort. As her hair fell over her face, framing it.

"Very well, please stand beside me, Shikamaru."

She offered him a small smile, which made his heart accelerate to the point of his head becoming dizzy. But he didn't care; he got to see his mistress. And she gave him an order to stand beside her, which he quickly obliged.

"Next."

She spoke as her gaze wandered to the next male in line. He wasn't considered preferably skinny, per say. But he was quite handsome; which Sakura could make due.

"Akimichi Choji, Mistress. I have little training in fighting, or anything else in the matter. But I have a tremendous amount of strength. I would be useful for jobs which others cannot do, such as heavy lifting."

He stated, his voice, like Naruto's, wavering. But unlike Naruto, instead of looking at her feet, he simply needed to hear her voice to make him have sexual desires for the maiden.

"Fair enough, Shikamaru, would you think he would be good being a simple caretaker?"

She turned her gaze to Shikamaru, who was watching the ground with a light blush evident on his face. He, Shikamaru who had the best control; was blushing.

"H-he seems to be g-good at many jobs, Milady… But I think he will be of use as a caretaker."

"Very well, Choji, you will be a caretaker for the mansion. Please go stand near the other men."

She ordered, which he kindly obliged.

"Alright, one more."

She sighed, relieved. The meeting was going longer than expected, but that was a must if they were to meet the Haruno Sakura.

But the next slave was more mysterious, with a large jacket with an upturned collar, hiding the bottom half of his face. His dark bushy brown tuff of hair seemed to be sticking out like a sore thumb on his pale complexion, but the thing that bothered Sakura, was his dark circular glasses. Since she didn't know where his gaze was, she figured it was on the ground, since he wasn't blushing at the sight of her like many other do.

"Aburame Shino, Milady. My training of specialty consists of bugs, and bugs only."

Sakura could simply twitch, and clear her throat at the answer.

"Very well, Shikamaru.. You can give him a job."

She ordered him, still recovering from momentary shock.

"Yes, Mistress. Being that Shino is a bug expert, it would be wise to put him on pest control."

Shikamaru nodded his head; little did he know Shino was currently glaring daggers at his head. But if he did know, he wouldn't care at the least.

"Yes, Shino. You will be put on pest control. Please follow me and Shikamaru to the wagon, and we will be on our way."

Sakura finally recovered, before nodding her head. As she made her way to the wagon, the two following behind, and taking their rightful place at the back of the wagon, where they will walk to the mansion, and begin their duties.

Little did they know the other slaves were currently planning Shikamaru's and Shino's downfall, since they don't care too much of sharing their Miss Sakura.

A/N: Alright, there you go! My new fanfic, and I have another one coming! Oh lord, and on top of that, I am going to update my other story, 'I love her, he loves her, and she loves us too!' That's a lot for one author in a day, so reward me with lots of fabulous reviews, and you'll get a new chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright, I've gotten some reviews to why I put Choji and Shino in, It was because I was going for the guys in the Konoha eleven, and personally; I wasn't going to put Sasuke in this fic. But if you readers want, you get! Just review the men you want in this fic; and I'm sure to put them in here.

But for now, the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not, and will not own the anime series Naruto; Just the plot line.

**~^3****rd**** Person POV^~**

Sakura sighed, as she stepped into the wagon. She never knew what she was doing, letting that slave look her in the eyes. She simply knew she needed to see those dark orbs; she was interested, to say the least.

But now she needed to take them back, to her house and introduce them to her other slaves. Maybe she would let them see her identity, all her slaves. But she didn't know why she let him, and not others. But it was simply too confusing to think about.

"Zabuza."

Her voice boomed, as the wagon came to a stop, and Zabuza, one of her most trusted slaves, came rushing over.

"Yes, Milady?"

He was timid in her presence, only because he was one of the lucky ones that got to see her face. But he couldn't help it, she was strong, and beautiful to top that. She was the strongest, and most beautiful mistress, and simply the nicest.

"Go ahead of us, and tell the men to meet us at the ballroom. I want to introduce them to the others properly."

Yes, her voice was all she needed to get a man's defenses down. She was simply… Angelic. All the slaves knew that, and the ones who got picked by her, were ecstatic. Everybody along the lands has heard about her, and everybody either wanted to be Sakura, or be her slave.

"Y-Yes, Milady!"

He stuttered, before running ahead in full speed. Zabuza would do anything for Sakura, and it probably was safe to say that every other slave would, too. Since they would die for her, or kill for her. Her slaves did anything she wanted. That's why the other mistresses wanted to be her, with her having the most obedient slaves, and angelic looks and a perfect voice. She was simply… A Goddess.

But other than that, Sakura.. Was, well, Sakura. The strong, stubborn Sakura. Which made him wonder why she wanted to call all her slaves for a meeting in the ballroom.. Maybe she had a speech in plan; which meant he needed to hurry. So he did, he fastened his speed tenfold, as he sped past the gates, past the security, and down the incredibly long path made of pavement, and ran up the steps to get the others attention.

"Men! I have been ordered by miss Sakura to inform you to go to the ballroom; for she wants to introduce you to the others properly!"

That got their attention, as they instantly dropped what they were doing, and shuffled through the doors, and towards the ballroom.

And now he was done, so he followed after the other men, towards the ballroom. Exited to see what Sakura had in mind.

**~^With Sakura^~**

She sighed, the wagon was going too slow for her comfort, but she needed to give Zabuza some time. But he was the fastest man she have seen yet, he still wasn't some kind of superhero.

She might as well have some fun; or talk to her slaves. But that was taboo, for mistresses anyway. But only few females get to be mistresses, the others breed slaves. '

'The poor souls..'

"_**Fuck that! We should change that, and go against the mistresses, to gain the men and woman's freedom!'**_

And that was the birth of inner Sakura, her subconscious and alter ego.

'W-Who is you?'

'_**Your worst nightmare! But no, I'm your inner Sakura, your true intentions.'**_

'Fine.. Just go away for now, I'm going to chat with my slaves.'

She heaved a sigh, before standing up in her wagon, and jumping over the ledge. Man, did she ever look badass. But nobody would have the nerve to look up without her permission, so the wagon stopped, and so did the slaves.

"Pick yourselves up, men. You are my slaves, not scum. You are human, are you not? We are equal; worry not for punishment if you shall look without permission, or choose not to do something. Like I said, we are equivalent."

She smiled warmly, as the men were frozen with shock. What exactly did the lady say?

"E-Equivalent, Milady? Oh! Heavens no! We are merely your slaves, Milady, not your equal."

It was Neji who spoke; he saw this as a test. To see their obedience. But when he spoke without permission, he was expecting a strong slap across the cheek, which never came. Only a clean laugh; something that sounded like heaven to their ears.

"I mean what I say, Neji-san. And please, call me Sakura."

She grinned, as she leaned against the wagon. She was indeed different than many regular mistresses, no one would even think about what she just said; never mind attempt it.

"What, S-Sakura-sama?"

He winced as he spoke her first name, even with the honorific. There was no punishment, only a pat on the back. And when he looked up, he froze; his breathing hitched, and his limbs instantly became numb.

There she was. The most beautiful girl he has ever laid his gaze on, and when the other men noticed Neji become rigid, they looked up; while many gasps could be heard. They all saw her; the pink haired angel, Sakura.

"Good, now that you all understand that we are equal, care to walk with me to my house?"

She offered a smile, which made their heartbeats accelerate. She was even more perfect smiling, and flashing her gleaming white teeth. Everything about her was angelic. Her pink hair; the length barely reaching her shoulders, but nevertheless beautiful. Her emerald green orbs standing out among her flawless, pale skin. But she was rather short, not that they were complaining. They all liked their woman shorter than them.

But examining her looks, made them mute for the time being, which made her chuckle.

"Very well, come along~"

She spoke again, while the men made no move to begin walking, Sakura began the lead, while they got out of their trance, and began following. But Naruto, being the dimwit of the group, caught up to Sakura and caught her hand in his own unconsciously.

"Sakura-chan! How far is your house from here?"

Sakura was a little startled by the sudden hand grab, but smiled anyway, and answered his question politely.

"Ah, Well Naruto-san. My house is just up ahead, not too far away."

She spoke, as if the sudden contact of their hands was nothing. But she had to be honest; it was the first time she ever made contact with a male. It was… Nice, in a way.

"Ah, I see, I s— Uwah!"

He was instantly jerked back by a growling Kiba, but Naruto, refusing to let go of Sakura, pulled her into his chest and went tumbling to the ground with Kiba. And now in their current position, Sakura was squished in between the two men, giggling lightly; which made their hearts flutter.

"Ah, Kiba-san.. You're squishing me."

She complained, as she placed a hand on Narutos' chest, trying to get up. But that never happened, when Kiba once again tensed. It was just then that the two inhaled, and smelled Sakura's natural scent. It was… Heaven. It had to be, since she smelled like Lilac flowers. They never knew why in the world she would, but she smelled good. Really good.

Finally, Neji, who was absolutely appalled that the two men got to touch his Sakura-san before him, jerked Kiba off of Sakura.

"Get a hold of yourselves, you're going to hurt Sakura-san."

That seemed to wake them up, as Naruto and Kiba instantly stood up, pulling Sakura with them, as they began apologizing in record speed.

"Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, I never meant to hurt you, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen!"

Sakura blinked, before chuckling at the sudden action.

"Hai, hai~ Don't worry about it. Just be careful next time, ne?"

She offered them a warm smile, before turning to lead the way.

Oh, what exactly has Sakura gotten herself into?

A/N: Okay! Well, that's chapter two for you. 7 reviews for chapter one! All you reviewers get a cookie! :'D and this chapter is dedicated to you, so keep reviewing, my lovely readers, it gets me inspired to write faster!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh look! An update! But I just want to say something… Don't you just love it when you're reading a review, and Lee pops out in the review screaming about youth? xD That certainly made my day (And you know who you are!), and it made me inspired to update faster. So thank Lee, and his awesomely youthfulness!**

**One question though, did I forget to put Lee in here? Oh well, He'll be in later chapters… Or this one. Eheheeh~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shet. 'Nuff said.**

**~Sakuras' POV~**

I let a light sigh escape my lips as I walked ahead. I didn't know what came over myself to act so nice to them… Maybe it was a mood swing? Probably, because usually I would at least throw a pinch in their for squishing me…

'**Oh shut up! You know you liked it… I certainly did!'**

And then there was inner. I seriously had to think about my mental stability when I had a **thing** like her hanging around in my thoughts. But nevertheless—

I was jerked out of my thoughts when I saw familiar cloaks approaching.

"Akatsuki…"

I blinked. That was not my voice… But whom did it belong to—

"Hyuuga Neji…"

Hidan, one of my favorite members of the Akatsuki scowled at the name. But it did answer my question as to whom that voice belonged to.

"Ah, boys. Meet the new recruits… But I do believe Zabuza gave you orders to meet at a certain room…"

I reminded them, and cracked a smirk when I saw their faces pale. I still had respect, if not authority over them; but they didn't know about my speech I was going to make, so they all kneeled in front of me at the highest of respect one could give to their mistress.

"I'm sorry, Miss Sakura! But we're here to escort you the rest of the way."

They all spoke in unison. But I simply nodded, telling them to stand, which they obeyed, and took their position to form a circle around me. For protection, of course.

**~3****rd**** Person POV~**

The thing Sakura failed to notice was the suspicious glances the Akatsuki were throwing to the rest of the boys, which they happily returned with glares. Something was definitely going on between the groups; which is most likely jealousy, or extreme possessiveness from both sides, for Sakura.

"Hmph…" 

Hidan grunted rudely at the boys, which made Sakura glance over her shoulder with an arched eyebrow, silently questioning him. But she once again failed to notice the slight tint of pink on the mans face when her eyes met his.

"Is something wrong, Hidan?"

The way she said his name was absolutely orgasmic, but he swallowed, and shook his head, not trusting his voice at the moment; being it might deceive him in keeping his aloofness in front of Sakura, his, and all the other slaves love interests.

"Hm…"

She hummed, her angelic voice clear and crisp as bells in the morning, even when she was humming a small answer, it made the men react differently than with another woman. Most of them, including the ever stoic Uchiha Itachi, and Hyuuga Neji would never admit the face that her voice sent shivers down their spines.

"Well; We're approaching my mansion, Kisame, mind to pick me up, and run along with the others in a rush not to keep the others waiting?"

She turned her gaze towards the shocked bluish grey man, which he nodded dumbly. Completely oblivious to the envious stares he got to the others, while Sakura offered him a genuine smile, which made his heart skip a beat, before he knelt down, and allowed the pinkette access to his back. Which she fully obliged, and hopped on, wrapping her arms around his neck, while his arms hooked below her knees, and they were off in a sprint towards her mansion.

The other men, all sent furious, and mostly envious glances towards the duo, before following after, all of them, either trying to hide it, or not (Hidan), were staring at her rear, since it was right in front of their faces… Since she was on Kisame—

Oh! What were they thinking? They were mentally harassing their little angel… They were **monsters.**

Meanwhile, Sakura was giggling from a joke Kisame made about Hidan, and his religion— Wait… When she glanced at the Akatsuki, she never noticed a certain red head… A certain red head that didn't like to be kept waiting.

"Oh shit.."

Kisame blinked at her choice of words, before asking her what was wrong.

"What's wrong, Miss Sakura?"

She winced at the choice of words he said.. 'Miss Sakura' bothered her, and that's why she was going to change the whole ideal once and for all, when she got there.. And apologized to a certain someone.

"Where is Sasori, Ki-sa-me~?"

Oh yes. She did it; her secret, and most used weapon to get the answers she wanted. She could actually feel the shiver when she broke down his name into syllables, and drawled it out in a flirtatious, and most subtle voice she could muster at the time.

"A-Ah… He wanted to wait at the gate— Oh fuck!"

He instantly quickened his pace, while the others seemed confused. Until Sakura glanced back at them, and gave them **the look.**

The same look, which the Akatsuki understood, and caught up to Kisame, while they all sprinted to the gate of the mansion. Which for the newbie's, look absolutely breathtaking. It was an enormous black gate, which twisted and curled in a foreign, and most exotic type of pattern they couldn't even begin to explain, while the gates opened immediately when they noticed a pink bobbing head on the back of a familiar blue man.

"Miss Sakura! Welcome home!"

All the slaves chorused together, grinning up at their master, since she was on the back of one of the tallest slaves in the court, until a man with an exotic red tuff of hair walked up to them scowling.

"What took you so—"

"Hello, Sasori!"

He stopped in mid sentence, when Sakura jumped down from Kisame, and smiled at Sasori.

"Tsk, now what am I going to do with you and your patience problems, Sasori?"

She teased, chuckling lightly when a pink tint danced across his cheeks, his face softening in the sight of Sakura, as he nodded her a quiet greeting.

**~Sakura POV~**

There was something certainly different about Sasori, but I couldn't even try to understand that of a male brain, so I won't. Confusion is not what I need at the moment, when I walked ahead, brushing past Sasori in the process when I walked past him, and towards my familiar mansion, where the rest of the slaves, except that of the guards and security, were waiting patiently for my speech.

"Ah…"

I let a small, thoughtful sigh escape my lips, when I felt multiple pairs of eyes on my back… Weird? No, not for me, since I am used to be stared at, due to my unusual hair color, and looks that could make an angel jealous. But I sometimes thought of it a curse, since most people misinterpret my strength, and think they can overthrow me in power of the mistresses. But no, they were **dead** wrong. I put up with nobody, and when someone gets out of line, they were dealt with. But I have my own strength, inhuman if you call fit, being that I can smash down a small mountain with one punch.

But that was one time, only to show my slaves, and many other Ladies of the lands know who was in charge, and that I will not take any shit from anyone.

But that was my thoughts and I again, I never even noticed that I was now surrounded by the Akatsuki, and the rest of the group of men, and was currently walking up the small flight of stares to lead into my mansion. I couldn't help but let an anxious smile grace my lips, as I thought of confronting my slaves… Well, new friends once I will confront them about the slavery issue.

I simply couldn't wait.. And from the looks of the men beside me, neither could they wait for me to tell them what was on my mind.

How exactly will they act? Will they be mad, happy, disappointed?

And it was then… I realized that once I released the boundries, that I will no longer be in charge (unless in the company of another Lady), and that I will be making the right choice.

I want to do this. I **need** to do this.

**A/N: Okay, I'm ending it at that for the moment, since I am currently suffering a writer's block on both of my stories. And on another issue, please take it to mind that I am very busy. At the moment, with studies and such, so be glad I updated in the week! :D So review, please, and show me you care for my story?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh look! Another update before Christmas. :D I promised myself for all my updates to be for Christmas, and here it is! Oh, and I'm creating a new story, so check it out if your interested, ne? It's my favorite story, yet.**

**Disclaimer: Ah, I hate this part. Well! I don't own Naruto, or else it would be about this. :P**

**~^Sakura POV^~**

As we reached the huge oak doors of the room where I am going to make m speech, I sighed loudly— loud enough to make all eyes of the small group to look at me in question, anyway.

"Well, I'll see you guys in there!"

I smiled, before disappearing from sight, and taking my own route to the ballroom where enthusiastic slaves won't smother me… I mean enthusiastic friends.

So while I ran down the hall, I failed to notice someone following me in record speed, until someone grasped my wrist.

"Hey! What are you— Oh, Hi Kimimaro!" 

I grinned at him, before he greeted me with a curt nod.

"Ah.. Sasori-san and I are your personal body guards, you should not run away from us like that."

He reminded me, before I answered with a shrug. I had to go announce something right now, and I am in quite a hurry.

"Yes, let me go Kimimaro, I have to go announce something."

I reminded him, before he nodded and released my hand. I didn't pay any attention to the tint of pink on his face… And I definitely didn't care, because all the slaves do that… Maybe I have some sort of virus that whenever anyone is around me, his or her cheeks get hot.

But no matter, I simply made a grunt of appreciation, while Sasori was already in front of the door that I were to enter, holding it open.

"Arigatou Sasori-san!"

I offered him a quick smile, before walking into the room where all eyes turned instantly on me, and some to the two men at my sides in warning glances.

"So you must all be wondering what was so urgent that I called for you all to be here?"

**~^3****rd**** person POV^~**

Everyone was silent while they waited for Sakura to continue, including the once arguing Akatsuki, mostly Deidara and Tobi, but when Sakura entered, everyone's eyes immediately went to here, and was obviously silenced to whoever didn't notice her entrance. But when she spoke, few individuals nodded to her answer, and some shrugged, not really caring, but caring enough to be there.

"I have been thinking this over for a while.. Too long, actually. And I have come up with a conclusion that slavery is simply wrong due to genders. So that is why I am going to let you all be free, and to stay at this house with no worries of doing anything as long as I am around. We all are on equal terms, with equal rights on my property, and I am going to discuss this matter with the other ladies, and earn full rights to males. Whether it is on my property, or anywhere else on this planet. But I must warn you, none of this information is to be released until I talk with the ladies and confirm your freedom. And if any lady is to come here before I take control of men's freedom, you must act as a slave, be it just for a little while."

Sakura gave that whole speech with a serious expression, deeming it no joke. But the slaves were all flabbergasted. Freedom? Was Sakura absolutely mad? That would never happen! They were mere males; they were only created for reproduction and for females' servants! Not to be on equal terms as females… And that was the reason all their mouths were agape while looking at Sakura oddly. They knew she was nice and such, but to fight for their freedom? That was on a whole new level… And if it were possible, their admiration grew, and they absolutely adored Sakura to the max.

"Surely you cannot mean that!"

An individual in the crowd spoke, drawing her complete attention to him.

"Yes, I do... Tell me Lee-san, do you not want freedom?"

Sakura asked Lee, which his already large eyes widened to the question.

"Of course, Sakura-san! Thank you so much for your youthful decision! I am in great dept!"

At that moment, she smiled down on him, which made the rest of the slaves scowl, including the ever emotionless Itachi and Neji. But what made them absolutely mad? Was when Sakura smiled down at him, Lee's eyes were now hearts, while he ran up to her in record speed, and kneeled before her, while taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

"Of course! Sakura-chan! Arigatou gozaimasu!"

Sakura simply laughed lightly; while her inner was mentally sweat dropping at his enthusiasm. But at that scene, the others were sure she wasn't joking… Which meant… They were free as long as they were in the premises…

So with that over, Sakura made sure to slip back and away from the males, making sure that Kimimaro and Sasori didn't follow her.

**~^Sakura POV^~**

I sighed, I was incredibly nervous with that speech, and apparently my Inner returned… And that only meant one thing.. Uchiha Sasuke is going to return, but I don't know how. Perhaps Karin, or whoever owns him at the moment, will give him to me as a little 'present.' Probably hoping that my reign of power will fall due to my former crushes appearance, and therefore I will be distracted. But she is horribly wrong.

"Hm… I need a walk."

I shrugged to my suggestion, before walking down the hallways, unseen. I will simply walk down to the koi pond to clear my head… Hopefully.

Once again, I sighed. But I had great reason to, being that **the** Uchiha Sasuke is going to return. The same Uchiha Sasuke that is my former crush, and the same that broke my heart into a million shards. He even dared to knock me out on a bench near the garden, and take off to a different Lady!

"No… If he does come… He will regret it."

I murmured to myself, smirking smugly. He would get ignored to the max, and tortured by the other males, but he will still be free to leave. But not before we make him keep our secret of freedom; and make him take it to the grave… Literally.

So when I reached the entrance of the koi pond, I should be happy and relaxed, right? Wrong. I doubt anyone would be relaxed when you see a figure facing you with those same crimson orbs, and hair that would make a freaking ducks ass jealous.

"… Uchiha Sasuke."

**A/N: I'm leaving it at that. But as said in my other story, if you read it, sorry this chappie is so short! The next one I'm working on is at least 6'000-10'000 words, so just wait! Oh, and Merry Christmas! I hope you all have a good one!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Well... Hello there! The Authors note in the last chapter is still going, and when I feel better it will disappear. Simple, no? :D Anywho, I absolutely was touched by how many reviews I got saying 'Get well soon,' 'Ouch,' (Haha.) Etc, etc, So I am giving you this chapter! May not be as long as planned, but still acceptable, eh?**_

_**Anyway! If you guys like the Pairing NejixTenten, I highly recommend Brave Bear by Yin-Yan-Yum-Yum. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. But my dreams... *Sniffle*'

* * *

**_

_**Key:**_

_'Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

**'Inner Sakura'**

_**

* * *

**_

"Uchiha Sasuke..."

The name was absolute venom on her tongue as she spat, none to happy on her current situation. Her eyes which were usually alight with happiness, and plain beauty were now dark and dull with hatred, disgust, and pure loath. Just one look at her usually jubilant expression was curled in distaste as she stared at the figure ahead.

Obviously, Sasuke was caught off guard from the treatment he is currently receiving from the pinkette. He thought she would great him with open arms, and a glomp or two.. Perhaps he was simply thinking too much, and that this was a little play. Like she was playing hard-to-get, like many do. But still, it brought a disapproving scowl to his face.

"Milady, I have returned."

Just those four words absolutely put her on edge, that she wanted to bust his face in right then and there. He had the _nerve _to return, and yet speak to her with such formality? He left her for _Karin._ And she wasn't going to leave that alone for a while, since she was known for keeping grudges.

**'Cha! Beat his ass, he doesn't deserve to breath the air we breath, Outer!'**

You know things are wrong when her own Inner orders her to beat her absolute crush.. Or, ex-crush now, being that Inner is currently springing a line of curses and threats at the male ahead of her.

"... Uchiha Sasuke, you left, and therefore cut all the ties you once had with my mansion. You may leave, or be _forced._"

Something told the young man that the way she said forced, was that she was actually hoping for him to refuse. It chilled him to the bone just receiving that thought, but he wouldn't back down. He was the great Uchiha Sasuke, after all. He had looks others would die for, yet the personality of a pillow... Actually, Sakura would take the pillow over Sasuke any day.

"I refuse. I came back now, didn't I, _Sakura-chan?_"

He drawled, stepping into the light as the silver illumination from the moon reflected off of the Uchiha, which only created more of a scene, in Sakura's opinion, anyway. His usually dark, brooding expression was now smug and arrogant.

"Fool! How dare you show your face to me after leaving!"

She hissed, narrowing her emerald orbs dangerously at the unimpressed man.

"Please, Sakura. You always have been weak.. You know you don't want me to leave, you want me to stay! It's all lies, Sakura. You still love me, and you know it. So come on, give in to your weakness and greet me like you want to."

He spoke with an air of superiority, though there was a smug smirk etched in place as he saw hesitance in her form. It looked like Sakura was about to give, as when he spoke there was that familiar pang of injustice when he called her weak.. She was_ not_ weak. She was the strongest Mistress out of them all! And yet he had the damn nerve to call her weak, and tell her what she wants?

**'... Outer... Are you okay?'**

It seemed even her inner was cowering away from the murderous intent Sakura was currently releasing in angry waves, all of them directed to the Uchiha ahead. Her emerald orbs held a fiery determination that could easily be mistaken, but hopefully not at the time. She was furious, and now...

**"Uchiha Sasuke.. You have released the beast within."**

Almost instantly Inner Sakura was knocked from the safe abode within Outer Sakuras' mind, and was thrown into reality.

**_Authors note: Here you go! This was a little snippet from Amy's work, I just thought you guys needed to see it. And just a little side note: I will be working on all of the stories! But the updates will be slow, because I still am grieving over Amy's loss, and I have a lot of work to do. But other than that, I will be finishing this chapter soon, and this will just be a little sneak peak._**

Ja ne!

~Amanda.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Gah. I'm terribly sorry for you people that were waiting for this update on this story. 3 I'll make it up to you, promise! With this update, kay? :D  
**_

* * *

_**Key:**_

_'Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

**'Inner Sakura'**

* * *

**~^3rd person POV^~**

Sasuke stood there, eyes widened as he took in her appearance. Everything was the same, then where did this sudden murder intent appear from? And.. Why was her tone of voice more menacing? He swallowed, before his eyes narrowed and his eyes slowly adjusted to a read hue. This showed that he was ready to defend himself if it needed, and surely enough.. He did have to.

She sprung forth with a startling battle cry, her fists raised and ready to defend as her pink locks whipped around with the air currents. Livid emerald oculars glared as her fists went flying, each being either blocked or dodged. Inner was beginning to get frustrated, as she flung a strong kick to his abdomen.

_CRACK!_

The ebony haired male grunted as he was flung back, surprised by the force of the attack. Slowly, he dropped to one knee as one arm cradled his torso, obvious that the kick had done some damage. Red hued oculars glanced down, his eyes widening once he noticed something. His torso. No.. His ribs where her kick made contact were bruised, and one was most likely fractured. His lips parted as he turned his attention back to the female, shallow breaths informing her that she had perhaps won the fight. But, it wasn't the thing that mostly stood out. It was his widened eyes as he saw that the only thing troubled with her was her somewhat labored breathing. And then.. She smirked.

**"Surprised, Uchiha? Come now, you really didn't think that I was the same, defenseless and pitiful little female as before, did you? Tch. I'm not the same, Uchiha. You got that injury because of it."**

His lips parted once more, as he spoke out in a hoarse voice only deepened by the pain he was feeling.

"How..?"

**"Are you kidding me? These men aren't just for show. I do learn off of them, you know. Judo, kickboxing, any form of martial arts.. You name it, I most likely know it. Now, if-"**

She was caught off guard when Sasuke sprung, a slight gasp releasing from her lips as he raised his hand to strike her. Grey eyes narrowed from the bushes as he sprung, instantly covering Sakura as a hand blocked his attack, using the momentum to fling him away from the female.

"Foolish Otouto... Do you really think that you could lay a hit on her with a surprise attack? Cowardice. You're still weak."

Uchiha Itachi stood there, cold and calculating red oculars glaring down at the surprised teen before him. Sasuke choked on his words before closing his mouth, only opening it to speak in a naive tone that made Sakura blink in shock.

"N-Nii-san? How did you.."

Turning around, Itachi looked down at the female and began searching her for injuries. Sakura slowly returned back to outer as she cocked a pink eyebrow, her lips pursing.

"I'm fine, Itachi. Do you mind taking care of this.. _Pest?_ I'll be in my room in the meantime. Tell somebody to call for me when suppers ready."

Turning around, Sakura sighed and closed her eyes as she made her way past the men. Her long hair, somewhat tousled by the fight swung behind her in an alluring fashion before she disappeared through the doors, walking towards her room. The new recruits were tending well, it seemed, because none of the slaves called for her attention. Smiling slightly, she opened her eyes before turning down the masters corridor. Down the hallway, and through her large oak doors, she plopped down on her plush, extremely large bed. A slight huff escaped her lips before she closed her eyes, only to fall asleep moments later.

**~^With Itachi^~**

"N-Nii-sa-"

"Don't. Give me one reason to keep you alive, Sasuke. You know the punishments of going against a lady, what were you thinking? And returning after you left! That's a crime in itself. So what was it Sasuke? Did you leave Karin just like you left My Lady?"

Eyes narrowed as they glared down at the younger Uchiha, he watched as he stood, only wincing slightly due to his new injury. With a slight scoff once noticing that he wouldn't speak, Itachi began walking back away.

"Go. Don't return unless you want to lose your life, Sasuke."

_'Go. I don't want to see my younger brother in any more suffering than he already is...'_

'Itachi-nii... I'll return. I'll regain my honor and return. I'll make it up to you and Sakura, Itachi-nii.'

And with that, the ebony haired teen turned around and took off in a blur of motion, going past the guards with some practiced precision and ease.

___'And when I return, Itachi-nii... I will take Sakura for myself.'_

* * *

**_A/N: Well, there it goes. I updated all my other stories recently. :D This one was just bound to come next. NOW. Since I got this done, I expect some reviews. Okay? Okay. Thanks.  
_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Alright. I got a review asking me if there will be any lemons. That, my dear, is entirely up to you readers. Send me a review asking if you would like a lemon(s) later on in the story, and with who. Alright? Alright.**_

_**Disclaimer: LOLOLOL. ME? OWN NARUTO? FUNNY SHIT. But really, I don't. Only the plot here, baybeh. ;D  
**_

* * *

_**Key:**_

_'Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

**'Inner Sakura/Black Zetsu'  
**

* * *

**~^3rd person POV^~**

"My lad- Sakura! Lady Temari is at the gate! She wishes to speak with you!"

With a blink, Sakura rolled out of bed. It had been two weeks since she had given the men freedom within the confines of her home. The progress was slow, her always belittling them for adding any respective titles onto her name, and basically forcing the idea of them being on equal grounds down their throat.

"Oh? Is that so? Hmph.. I wanted to sleep in, too."

She sighed, shaking her head and slipping on a silk robe. She walked out with a light yawn, forcing down the urge to grumble, before her attention turned over to the particular male that had woken her. Haku. Ah, wonderful little, feminine Haku. Zabuza begged her to take him under her wing, not wanting to be away from the male that he adored, and was somewhat of a father figure to. Sakura smiled at the memory, catching herself staring before she cleared her throat, pale hands uncomfortably pulling the robe around her form tighter.

Haku knew that she wasn't a morning person, and did his best to stay silent, and stare ahead, resisting the urge to fidget underneath her inspecting, melancholy gaze. Sakura was a beautiful woman, sure. She had a power to make any man - or woman - crumble at her feet. Either way, she always came out victorious. Well, unless she was against the Slug Princess Tsunade. Her motherly figure of sorts, and the base of her stubbornness, strength, and personality. She was a splitting image of her when she was young, excluding the looks. Though, even as old as Tsunade, she still had looks that would make any woman envious.

Even then, he found his thoughts drifting over to the other slaves. They all had personal stories in how Sakura made them fall, make her their weakness. Their Goddess, and their strength. Each male, though, had a different story. They all were varying and different, though intriguing. He heard plenty, of how much encounters they have had, to when they spotted her alone in the garden, watching as the water rippled along with the wind, and the fish swim around peacefully.

"Haku."

Having been ripped away from his previous thoughts, he blinked and turned chocolate eyes over to Sakura. She had a kind smile, making him mimic the cheeriness as he returned the smile on natural instinct.

"Thank you for walking me, but I believe I need to do this alone. Do you mind going and checking up on the other 'slaves'?"

The walls had ears. She knew that, and made sure to keep a tight leash on her grammar. Haku nodded briskly, turning around and running to go complete the task given to him. Sakura heaved a sigh of relief. The men, all of them. They were so very different, and she loved each and every one of them. It was quite complicated, really. But she didn't let her mind linger on one topic alone, but rather exiting the building with her _fabulous_ attire, ready to greet the other mistress.

* * *

"Take them under your wing, she said. They're rebels and won't comply, she said. Whip them up and show them who's boss, she said. Dammit! How is she so delusional? You guys are angels."

She complimented with a grin, making the two males shift unconsciously. The meeting had gone well, and the men acted like proper slaves for the time being. Though, she found herself having more recruits. Two, actually. One brick red haired, rather antisocial boy named Gaara, and one amusing, though somewhat perverted brown haired teen. She had already grown on them, and was now talking animatedly with them as the other males looked on with ire. _Their _Sakura's attention was away, focused specifically on two boys. One seemed rather taken with her, which made most sneer, while the others planned his death. The other, though, looked disinterested and about ready to kill himself if it meant getting away from the female.

One man in particular, had his mind working, inspecting the brick red haired male that was just so.. _Different._

_'Well, this is new. Most slaves are absolutely smitten with the spitfire, but this one seemed stony. Hard. Cold... I suppose that it won't be for long. She even managed to make _my _heart melt.. Little wench.'_

Kimimaro thought warmly, jade eyes taking in the scene before he swiftly turned around, walking away. He, himself, wanted some Sakura time. Though, he had the patience to wait. Unlike some red haired, scowling male that was about ready to jump from the balcony to go join the trio on the lawn, and take Sakura away from the other males. Sasori would never get old, even though he was so cold before. All these men were cold before Sakura came into their lives, it seemed. He still was at wonder in how it happened. How one _pink _haired woman with ethereal looks, could melt all of these stony hearts. He, of course, knew how she did his..

_'But that's a story for another day.'_

"Sasori. Put that impatience to good use, and go retrieve our Sakura. Before these two newbies fall like the rest, they need to know the guidelines."

* * *

".. _What_?"

She hissed, twin emerald depths alighting with temperamental fire at the news that was given from the older, crimson haired male. He stared down at her indifferently, his half-lidded gaze blinking innocently, not at all intimidated by the hellcat before him.

"I said, that Naruto attempted to cook something other than Ramen, and _murdured _our stove."

A muscle jumped within her cheek before she stood, and Sasori swore that he saw an ominous purple/grey cloud handing over the usually bright, jubilant woman. Somewhere deep inside, he really began to pity the blonde. Even though, his screw up served him, and the other males right. Now, at least he had an excuse to take Sakura away from the two sitting on the grass, watching he pair with mixed emotions. Kankuro was intrigued and amused, though a bit taken aback at the possessive vibe that Sasori was currently emanating. Gaara just wanted to be out of there, still not getting to the idea of being 'free' as Sakura had told them. She really was different, he observed.

"Oh, that little shit! Where is he? NARUTO!"

She yelled, making the three males in her company watch with slight curiosity as she bounded into her house, about ready to murder the poor boy. She really liked that stove, even if it was ancient. Almost as old as the house, and Naruto ruined it. Oh, he was going to get punished. And all of the other slaves knew this, and pitied the new-ish boy that was gained to their party a month before.

As she passed all of the different males, there were different emotions. Many played disinterest, but followed her with their gaze as she passed them, stomping towards the kitchen. Some downright followed, wanting to witness the fight and struggle that was about to happen. Others, though, just continued on with their task at hand. They were the older members, though. Having seen this plenty of times before, already knowing that there was blood to be shed, only to be cleaned up by them afterwords. What they didn't know, though, was that Naruto was currently hiding in the attic, afraid for his life.

**-x With Gaara, Kankuro, and Sasori. x-**

"There are guidelines involving Sakura, if you're interested."

"Believe me. I have no interest in the pink haired female. Excuse me."

Gaara replied in a blank drawl, bowing his head slightly in a farewell before he turned around, stuffed his hands in his pockets, and went for a stroll. Kankuro, on the other hand, sighed and shook his head. Because 'they were rebels,' wasn't the exact reason why they were there, with Sakura. Sakura had a skill to make even the evilest, selfish, and cold hearted man crumble down to their feet effortlessly. Temari and Kankuro were both concerned about their baby brother, not liking the way he was turning out. Though, they were scared of him. He had a violent streak, and refused to slave for anybody. This was a problem. Temari didn't want him to be punished - or _worse._ So she turned to give them to Sakura, knowing that she would make her baby brother better. In due time, that is. Kankuro on the other hand... He just wanted to witness her beauty himself, while keeping an eye on his baby bro. Other than that..

"I like her. So, what are the guidelines?"

Sasori studied the man before him, before pale lips parted to list off the rules and guidelines that all of the males followed, having a strong deal between all of them without Sakura's knowing.

"Most, like you, are smitten with her. Actually, all of us are. Some tend to get extremely possessive and jealous. Some are impatient. So, we take turns with Sakura. Not in the romantic sense, but just fine with her attention for the limited amount of time. You are not allowed to attempt to seduce her, this is out of the question. If Sakura chooses one of us, the others will back away and let them be. Flirting is allowed. And last, but not least. Sexual intercourse is prohibited, unless she comes onto you. Her chastity is something sacred, and not to be taken for granted."

"... That's a lot. I can't remember all of that!"

"Well. **You better fucking try."**

Two sets of brown eyes turned towards the newcomer, as Sasori heaved a sigh.

"Zetsu. Has she finished with _The Kyuubi _yet?"

The dual-toned newcomers oculars glinted with sadistic glee, as both his white and black sides lips twisted into a sinister, satisfied smile. Showing off an interesting set of sharp, shark-like canibalistic teeth.

**"She found him in the attic, hiding like a little bitch.** Proceeding to throw him down the stairs. **Pouncing on him and ripping his shit apart.** No, no. Don't exaggerate. She just gave him a black eye, and a few scratches and scrapes. **Tch. Not to mention that the fuck up always heals faster. Lucky bastard."**

"I see. Well, I might as well go see."

Sasori murmured, making a quick retreat as Zetsu examined the male, before turning to go follow Sasori.

**Meanwhile...**

Gaara seemed to have found Itachi and Kimimaro hanging out in the back yard. No words were spoken, but the three had a mutual understanding about each other. And they did what they were used to doing. They stood there, staring out into blank space, brooding in silence.

* * *

**_A/N: AAAAAAAAAH. There's your updates, loves. :) Grant me with reviews, okay? It would be much apprecianted._  
**


	8. Itachi's story FILLER

_**A/N: THERE WILL BE LEMONS LATER ON IN THE STORY. But for now, enjoy the filler here. :D There will be a few more, just telling you people of their stories, and how miss Sakura here got them to fall for her~!  
**_

_**Disclaimer: Alas, I don't own Naruto, or the characters. Just the plot, and this lint in my pocket.. ;~;  
**_

* * *

_**Key:**_

_'Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

_Narration_**  
**

* * *

**- Itachis' Story. Itachi POV -**

_It was strange. Being so used to a place with all men, though when old enough, and when requested, you leave. Leave most of your friends and family, depending on the order. Making hard decisions, and slaving to save your family's lives.. Most of all, leaving behind the ones you love. I, Uchiha Itachi, learned this the hard way._**  
**

_I grew up in a fine family, though only with my father. He was a slave, like many other men. I, apparently was a mistake. A child born of an affair, in which mistress and slave shouldn't have. Though, she was pregnant with another child of my fathers seed. I didn't get it at the time.. I didn't believe in love. No, not when I lived in such a forsaken world, ruled by woman while the men served them. I was a child, and I didn't get it. No, there were a lot of things I didn't get._

_But on with the story. I was young at the time, though already getting trained in the 'art' of slavery. I was a prodigy. Many came to see me while working along with my father, but I soon became of age of being sold, and traded off from one mistress to the next. That is... Until I met _her.

* * *

It was a dreary day, I would admit. The sun was hidden past the dark grey clouds, in which poured large droplets upon the earth below. It reflected my mood completely. For today, I was going to meet my future mistress. She was too young to rule her lands at the time, which her mother ruled at the moment. Though, she still had to have slaves when she was of age to rule. That is where I come in. I, along with many others, were going to be her slave once she takes rule.

This fact made me sigh, my dark grey eyes turning downcast as my father and I waited in the room. I don't know how long we have been there, but I was in no place to complain. I didn't like the rain, but I didn't dislike it either. It was just.. There. Pouring down upon us. I didn't care, I just wanted the girl to hurry up. My patience was being tested as it was, being my father was currently mumbling things underneath his breath - most likely mumblings for her to hurry up, so we wouldn't catch a cold due to the mistress being late.

Almost on cue, I heard carriage wheels on the ground. Looking up, I blinked at the flashy black wagon, otherwise keeping my expression schooled into that of an apathetic one. Slavery was a dangerous business, and showing emotion could be ones downfall. This is what I found out, though it seemed all of my schooling was forgotten at the moment that I saw her.

She was different. Odd. _Exotic._ Everything that I didn't expect - and there she was. A girl, rather young actually, with _pink_ hair and the most interesting jade eyes I have seen yet. Her skin - her pale skin.. It looked smooth and flawless. Her plump, light pink lips quirked into a small, greeting smile. And of course, her rather cute attire - but I paid no attention to that.

"_Itachi!_ Remember your training!"

A voice hissed to my left, then I remembered. My fathers large, coarse hand grasping the back of my head and forcing me to grovel on the ground before them. I scowled, though keeping position. I heard them walking towards us, until a light laugh was heard. It was motherly, and nothing but pleasant.

"Please. Stand. This is a meeting, after all. It would be rather difficult if you couldn't see the one you are to meet, no?"

Ah, yes. The current ruler of the lands, and Haruno Sakura's biological mother. She was nice, fair, and a motherly figure to all. I felt my father release my head and stand, shortly after I did the same. Wiping off the mud from my forehead, I scowled, hearing a light, childish giggle follow. Blinking, I turned my attention to the shorter female, containing a smile as she inspected me.

"Uchiha Itachi, my lady."

Bowing low, I didn't get the chance to see her reaction - only hearing a light gasp.

"Oh! You're all dirty.. No no no, this can't do. Momma, I'm going to go find some clothes for him, 'kay?"

Straightening myself, I blinked, startled. I turned my gaze from the child whom was grinning up at her softly smiling mother, which nodded her head in acceptance. I was dirty, sure. But this child actually _cared? _

"... Impossible."

"What? No! Now come along, Mr.. What's your name again?"

I gazed down at her, shooting her a blank look. She returned it with a sheepish smile and a light, nervous chuckle. Once again, I blinked. Before sighing and parting my pale lips to speak.

"Uchiha Itachi."

"Oooh.. Okay then, Ita-kun! Let's go get you some clothes, and get to know eachother, 'kay? Just like momma says, make as much friends as possible, and treat others like you want to be treated!"

_'This girl.. She must be testing me. Nobody. No mistress, anyway.. Nobody is nice to males, other than males themselves. So then.. Why?'_

Abruptly, I was pulled from my thoughts once a small hand curled around my thumb, pulling me along with her to run inside the house, through the rain. At the moment, I took the time to evaluate her attire. It wasn't different than most, I suppose. But It looked good on her. A white dress, simple and elegant, which had no sleeves, and a high neckline. Though, a light green ribbon which rivaled her exotic green oculars was tied around her waist. Her shoes, simple white sandals, which were currently stained brown due to the mud and water puddles she was currently padding through carelessly.

"I forgot.. I'm Haruno Sakura! I'm going to be ruler of the lands when I'm old enough. My mom wants an early retirement, though.. So in just a few years, we'll be working together."

She said, making me turn my gaze to match her sparkling emerald one. They seemed lighter - with her mood. Interesting.. Though, I arched an eyebrow. Working together? That was impossible. It is I, and the other slaves that will be doing the working. Did this child not get that?

"I'm afraid you're mistaken. I am in the line of duty, you just rule. We do the work. It's the point of slavery, m'lady."

"Well! That's stupid."

She huffed, making me blink. She guided us to temporary shelter under a tree, while I gazed at her curiously. Stupid? I have never thought about it that way... But in a way, it did make sense.

"Strange child."

I muttered, gaining her attention as large emerald oculars gazed up at me, her light pink eyebrows quirking.

".. R'you talking to me?"

She asked, her lids narrowing in a threatening way, her emerald oculars darkening in tone. I found it quite amusing, actually. And somewhat.. Endearing.

"Yes."

Normally, my tone was as flat as it ever was, gaining an unladylike snort from the child in front of me. That was until I spotted a pale fist closing in upon my face, my fast reflexes saving me the damage of a busted lip from the temperamental child as I currently grasped her hand in a vice grip, my iris's shifting over to a bloody crimson as three commas circulated my pupil. I blinked, already used to the feeling due to many exhausting training sessions with my father, before casting my intimidating gaze upon the child. I expected to see her frightened, shying away from my sudden change of eye color - but to my utter surprise, there she was, staring up at me with awe and wonderment. I blinked once, then twice, before I heard her bubbly, childish giggle erupt from her lips.

"That's so cool! Can you teach me that sometime?"

Itachi blinked at the absurdity of the idea, before a slight smirk etched into his lips, amused at the very idea. Sakura blinked at the smirk, cocking her head to the side and staring up at him with those captivating eyes of hers. Surprisingly, Itachi found it quite.. Cute.

- Whoa. Wait a minute. Did he just refer something to _cute_? Uchiha Itachi never referred anything remotely close to cute, other than his little brother Sasuke. And for him to think of such for a toddler.. It was absurd!

Quickly, tensely, he turned around and cleared his throat. Sakura blinked once again, curious to the sudden mood change. Was it something she said? Confused, wary, and slightly ashamed, Sakura's petal pink lips tugged downwards, before she gently grasped his upper arm.

".. Sorry."

Itachi was startled. Startled that she, of all people, would apologize to somebody of his status, when she herself was towering above him, power-speaking. And she even sounded.. Genuine. It was when he began to hear the muffled hiccups and sobs of the small girl, that he turned around and stared at the crying girl, looking up at him with an expression basically dripping for him to forgive her. Idly, he leaned down and enveloped her in his arms in a comforting embrace.

Right then, he decided.. Maybe it wasn't so bad to feel slightly attracted to the girl and her unique ways.

"Shh. It's alright now, Sakura."

Hearing the soft hic of the child, he closed his eyes, leaned his head on her petite shoulder, and exhaled a soft sigh.

And from that point on, he found that his attraction didn't fade as he assumed.. But grew.

* * *

"Itachi! What do you think you're doing, staring off into space? You look retarded."

Deadpanned the female he had previously been daydreaming of. Blinking out of his reverie, his lips quirked up into a smile only meant for her to see.

"If only you knew, Lady Sakura..."

* * *

**_A/N: Welp. There you go, my lovely readers. Hopefully this is up to par. I am getting quite rusty, after all._**

ANYWAY! Read and Review! And in that review, tell me who's story you want next. :D


End file.
